


Schoolstuck

by LanaBananaGirl314



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBananaGirl314/pseuds/LanaBananaGirl314
Summary: So I was sitting quietly one night enjoying my vacation when suddenly an idea for a high school au (inspired by yandere simulator) popped into my head. Can Equius, the strong leader of the sports club, withstand a promiscuous Karkat's equally strong pursuits. Read and find out!





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat’s POV

My dancestor, Kankri, told me that I should stop loitering around in the library, with my nose in a book, and join a club. When I responded that he should stop loitering around in the library he continued, to tell me that he volunteered to spend his oh so precious time at the library supervising troubled youths, and educating them in the teachings of our father, the Signless, even though he totally misinterprets his sermons, filling, or replacing them, with his own futile rubbish. He then proceeded to kick, and ban, me from the library until I find a hobby. 

So that’s what I was doing. I was no longer loitering around in the library, but walking in the halls after school hours looking for something to keep me busy. When suddenly I found myself wandering near the gymnasium where certain blue boy caught my eyes; Equius.

Equius was the club president of the sports club, pretty self explanatory if you ask me, but if i was going to be joining a club I might as well have something to gawk at.

I walk into the gym making my presence known.

Equius's POV

I was doing push-ups when I looked up to see a certain shadow looming over me. It was Karkat he looked down at me with a smile offering me a hand to help me up. I giddily accept it standing up to face him.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead looking over to my gym bag sitting on the bleachers, "Low blood- I mean Karkat could you do me favor?" I asked, "could you grab me a towel from my bag?" I continued to ask pointing to my bag.

He continued to smile merrily, "Of course anything for you~." he said winking, sticking his tongue out at me playfully, causing my face to flush a light blue. How . . . Lewd.

He came back with a clean towel wrapping it around my neck like a scarf pulling me down to his level of low.

I could feel the blue blood that pumps strongly pumps through my veins quickly rush to my cheeks as sweat protruded from my skin from being this close to such . . .  an erotic being.

Not being able to look one as lustful as himself in the eyes, not that he could tell with my dark, crackled sunglasses, I asked stumbling over my words, "I-is there something that I could do for you?"

"Oh there are so many things that you could do for me, but right now I am curious about joining your fascinating little club of yours," Karkat said.

"You- you want to join my club?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course. Why else would you think I'd be here?" he asked smirking.

I coughed nervously, "Well I was just so taken aback nobody's really wanted to join my club in forever . . ." I said trailing off.

"Well congratulations you have yourself a new club member!" Karkat said, "I'll see you tomorrow club activities start at four thirty right?" Karkat asked running towards the door.

"No actually they start at four fifteen," I corrected.

"Great then I'll see you then~." Karkat winked before leaving. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Equius’s POV

The next day Karkat, and at least four other unimportant side characters, show up instead of wearing his normal attire of a dark gray sweat, with his zodiac sign on it, and leggings, Karkat showed up in a tank top, and standard PE shorts that made me want to blush. 

“Is that . . . is that what you are going to wearing?” I ask trying not to sound to critical of his outfit.

“Why? is there something wrong with my outfit?” Karkat asked probably rethinking his decision to wear.

I become extremely flustered, “W-what of course not- I mean it’s your outfit if you want to dress inadequately that’s you're choice,” I said quite hastily that I forgetting my manners, or to sound at least the decent in any  way, shape, or form.

“Inadequate?” Karkat asked putting his hands on his nonexistent hips. He was really ‘lacking’ in bottom exterior below the waist. Not that I look at his butt or anything that’s so absurd! “I’m practically wearing the same thing as you!” he said as he continued to call me out on my alleged prejudice against his outfit.

“True it just looks worse on you,” I said mentally face palming.

“Worse!” Karkat shouted.

“Did I say worse I meant-,” I sighed in defeat holding my head down embarrassingly trying to hide my blush, “You look okay- you look okay,” I repeated.

Karkat looked bewildered but his bewilderment soon turned into bliss when he realized the astounding situation that he found us in.

“Alright let’s get started everyone else seems to be paired up so I guess we’re going to be working together,” Karkat smiled. I looked up only to be face to face with that charming smile. “You don’t mind do you?” he continued to ask.

“Mind what?” I asked flabbergasted.

“If we’re be partners silly,” he continued to giggle.

“S-sure,” I stammered.

“Great,” he said grabbing my hand so we can begin on working on some exercises.  

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
